


No Rest for the Weary

by LustyLadyJane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Violence - Airable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustyLadyJane/pseuds/LustyLadyJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stumbling back to the motel at five in the morning after a night of hunting.</p><p>Written for the above prompt at Bite Sized Bits of Fic:<br/>http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rest for the Weary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rattyjol](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rattyjol).



They spent a week tracking the freaking thing through the seemingly endless maze of the Los Angeles storm drains. It was easy enough to follow the smell of rotting flesh. They would have caught up to it sooner, if the interconnecting tunnels hadn't been filled with the same stench. It must have beenliving there for years. When they finally caught up with it, it wasn‘t alone. Actually, they knew it wasn't alone a good tenty minutes before they caught up to it. The closer they got, the more often they had to stop to puke.

Dean was glad Sam had insisted on thermal imaging goggles, and not the simple night vision ones he usually used. They thought at first they were tracking a solitary hunter, then a family group. What they had stumbled on was an entire clan. Their usual break-the-door-down-and-blast-everything-in-sight approach wasn’t going to cut it. Fortunately, the creatures preferred tight quarters with only one way in. Dean decided to go with a classic WW2 pill-box assault.

He tossed four grenades in the opening and Sam took a flamethrower to whatever came out. And, just to be on the safe side, Dean lobbed Molotov cocktails at anything that looked the least bit suspicious. If it turned out to be a rat, cat, dog, or coyote, oh well. That was one less disease-ridden thing lurking in the dark. After the shrieks and howls died away, and all movement stopped, they stood gagging and retching, shoulder to shoulder, as they watched the fire burn until there was nothing but ash, charcoal, and bits of bone left. It was still hot when Sam performed the final step of stirring salt into the debris, while Dean picked out the largest bone fragments with his knife for Bobby.

It took them four hours to get back to the Impala. Thirty minutes later, after a loop through the drive-up window of Carl’s Jr. for coffee, french toast, steak-and-egg burritos, hash browns, and orange juice -- and more cups of coffee to replace the ones they drank while waiting for their order to be filled -- they pulled into the motel parking lot. Dawn was feebly trying to break through the smog, giving the rust-colored sky the look of a forest fire.

Dean switched off the engine, closed his eyes, and let out a deep sigh. “I’m too tired to move. Just leave the food here. I‘ll grab a shower after I get some shut-eye.”

Sam looked at him uncertainly, then got out and went into the room. Dean groped blindly for his burrito, cracked one eye open, and yelled, “Sammy! You shithead, come back with my breakfast!”

Two inches from his left ear, Sam hissed, “Shut up, Dean! You want to wake the whole place?”

Dean whipped his head around as Sam opened the car door, reached in, and grabbed him by the arm.

“The Hell?“ Dean tried to pull away, but Sam had a death-grip on him. The next second he was hoisted up and out of the car and over Sam’s shoulder. “Put me down!”

“Stop squirming, or I’ll drop you!” Sam stomped through the open door and dumped him in a chair. “Dean, you stink. I stink. Baby will stink for weeks if you sleep in her. I refuse to ride in a car that reeks of those… whatever the Hell those things were… when there is a shower not 10 feet away.” He pointed dramatically at the bathroom. “Shower then eat, or eat then shower, but you WILL take a shower before you get anywhere near the bed, the Impala, or me. And I‘m throwing out these clothes.”

“Geez, you don’t have get all bossy!” Dean stood and unbuckled his jeans. “You had me at Baby.”


End file.
